Bajan Canadian
Mitchell "Mitch" Donald Ralph Hughes (Born March ), who is known by his YouTube username TheBajanCanadian and nicknamed Benja. He is a Canadian video game commentator on YouTube best known for his Minecraft gameplay videos. He has been praised for his skills on "Minecraft: Hunger Games" and his ability to do parkour and give commentary at the same time. He was also part of a channel, Awesome Sauce Films, which he co-owns with fellow friends and YouTubers Jerome (JeromeASF) and Mat (TheNoochM). He occasionally plays with Robert (Mr. Woofless), Minecraft Finest, Preston (TBNRfrags), and TeamCrafted, which consists of Jason, Jerome, Ian, and Ryan (XRpMx13). He refers to his subscribers as "doods".He now is part of the group known as The Pack consisting of BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, MrWoofless, PrestonPlayzMinecraft, Vikkstar123HD, and Lachlan(CraftBattleDuty). Types of Videos Mitch's content chiefly consists of competitive Minecraft mini games such as Survival Games (Hunger Games), Battledome, parkour speed runs, adventure maps, and more. Several Bajan Canadian videos include slangs sprouted out of his interest in food and "drank", the internet, video games, TV shows, and hip-hop and dubstep music, including his most well-known phrase "slap dat like button withchya forehead." His food and drank themes extend to the name of his former Minecraft server, "The Fridge." He has since combined it with Jerome and PeteZahHutt's server "The Hutt" to create The Nexus. He has posted videos concerning Roller Coaster Tycoon, Zoo Tycoon 2, and Pokmon', most currently unavailable to the public on his channel. History Mitch got the name "BajanCanadian" because he was born in Canada and grew up on the small Caribbean island of Barbados (Natives of Barbados are known as Barbadians or Bajans, hence the first part of his username). He moved to America in fourth grade, where he met Jerome and lived there for 4th, 5th, and 6th grade. He eventually moved back to Montreal, Canada, his assumed He has one younger brother named Connor and two sisters named Kyleigh and Marley. He has some family in Arkansas, Pennsylvania and near Kansas City, Missouri/Kansas, including 7 young cousins (Sara, Ryan and others) in Kansas and his family in PA. He closed his first YouTube channel after his parents complained for perceived inappropriate content, despite personal themes in the videos; one of them comprised him mocking "2 Girls 1 Cup." Mitch joined AwesomeSauceFilms , which originated in 2008 as a general gaming channel founded by Jerome, which evolved to exclusively featuring Call of Duty ''content. While he used to often make videos regarding ''Call of Duty and Halo, the ASF personnel did not believe they would be contracted producing videos for Machinima for over 2 years. Upon uplaoding the first episodes of their later-popular Secret Spots, they soon found the role of Machinima Respawn Director. Other popular series during the period include Clip of the Day, Zombies,and Master Quest. The latter received a 13-hour compilation The channel entered hiatus in December 2012 because Mitch, Jerome, Zak and Mat got bored of Call of Duty, so fans have been since tweeting "#ReviveASF" whereas the trio shifted focus to Minecraft, despite promises to resurrect ASF. Mitch launched his now-most popular series Minecraft: Hunger Games on November 1, almost 28 days before ASF's final video "Black Ops 2: Funtage #3 (Dolphin Dives, Secret Spots, and More!)" was posted. During the shift from general gaming to Minecraft, Mitch, especially Jerome, were frequently featured in SkyDoesMinecraft's videos, drawing an influx of young subscribers and generating criticism from older fans. ]] Found by: @cassidywoods33 on Instagram, Mitch graduated from'' Beaconsfield High School'' in 2011. In his yearbook, his quote he put next to his graduating photo was the famous quote by Ralph Waldo Emerson, "Progress is the activity of today and the assurance of tomorrow" In Minecraft videos uploaded before episode 6 of Hunger Games, Mitch wore a skin resembling Winnie the Pooh, referencing his favorite cartoon character as a kid. That skin was later changed to his current skin when he tweeted a picture of him in a red hoodie and asked his fans to make him a skin that looked like it and he would choose the best one. Mitch and Jerome are in a well-known ship called "Merome". Merome is the most famous ship in TeamCrafted (second famous being Skylox, which is a shipping between SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox). On Mitch and Jerome's 10 hour livestream, Merome trended 4th place on Twitter and remained on the top trends list for 3 days. On Instagram, Merome has over 5300+ posts, gaining 5000 after their Livestream. (Merome was previously called ASFCanadian, but the two YouTubers have changed it to Merome.) Mitch currently is dating a girl named Jessica, as confirmed on his instagram and Ashley's twitter. It is not known how long they have been dating. Sometime late 2014, Mitch, Jerome, Preston, Rob, Lachlan, and Vikk formed a group dubbed "The Pack" which constantly makes videos together. Mitch was also found by: @cassidywoods33 on Instagram that Mitch graduated at Beaconsfield High School in 2011 Quotes *Hey doods, it's Mitch or BajanCanadian here! *Hey, dood. *Hey, biggums. *Hokeyp. *Slap dat like button witchya forehead! Take care. *Boom, shaka laka. It's dang-a-lang time! *I'm onna boat, mudda-trucka! *loud slurp into microphone* *No plz (please)! I fan! *To the left, to the left. *Darren Sharper, puttin' da team on my back! *BETTY!! *El boost, biggums! El booooost! *On da way! Bum-bum-bum-bum, on da way! *Dat determination dough! *I make dat booty go M'da da M'da da. *Nah/Yeah G. *Talkin 'bout all that goooood shit! *Big Booty Baccas. *No hetero. *Dat booty dough! *Hey Biggums, I GOT BETTY! *Ooh babyy! *You best be steppin'! *What you jumba willis? *Mah Gawd! *Katniss! Katniss Baby! *Disco Party! Disco Party! *Jerome, I got dat axe dough! *We be playin da Hunga Deens/Games. *You like dat? *Jerome, I won da hunga deens/games! *GG! *We gonna bash some skulls! *You can't stop me! *Yo what up, dawgs! * You're a dirty, stinkin' BACCAA! (usually followed by fake crying) * You're a monster! * This guy's DONE! Vocabulary *Diamond Axe - Betty *Diamond Sword - Big Bertha *Gold - Chicken Nugget Butter *Cooked fish - Vile Creature *Chestplate - Boobs/Boobplate *Boots - Booties * Bow - Katniss *Leather Boots - Boots with the fur *Chainmail - Sexy Lingerie *Enchanted Items - Shiny (item) *Lapis Lazuli - Blue Pickels (Called "Blue Sh*t" until late 2013) *Iron Axe - Fredrick *Gold Axe - Sylvia *Enchanted Gold Axe - Sacrificial Axe *Enchanted Stick - Mr. Betty (Rarely spoken) *Stone Axe - Dat Axe *Diamond Shovel - Pete's Spade *Cocoa Beans - Deer Poop *Ink Sac - Blooper Egg *Pumpkin Pie - Pumpkin Pie made by NoochM's Mom *Snorlax - Hodor * Fishing Rod-Spec Cannon Trivia *Mitch is 6 days older than Jerome. *He, Jordan Maron (CaptainSparklez), and Ashley (AshleyMarieeGaming) had a panel about Minecraft and YouTube at PAX East 2014 and was later posted on the Polaris channel. *PewDiePie follows him on Twitter. Music Video Mitch directed a music video, a dubstep parody of Decisions by Borgore. The video has a stunning 47.5 million views, making it the most popular video on his channel as of December 29, 2014. The second most popular video on his channel only has 5.3 million views. Vocals: Jake and John Cardiff (CardiffNation ) Instrumental: Metiri (Metiridubstep ) Animation: Jayden Bev (AtomicMonkeyPro) On the anniversary of his parody he uploaded a parody of Moondust by James Young. The video is named Endstone. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_u3ql2gvBo External Links Mitch's Main Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBajanCanadian Mitch's Twitter: https://twitter.com/bajan_canadian Mitch's Instagram http://instagram.com/bajancanadian Mitch's MAIN TwitchTV Page: https://www.twitch.tv/bajancanadian/profile Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers